


Farewell, Losers

by pygmy_puffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Muggle Life, Muggle London, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Swearing, shop owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Cho and Pansy open an esoteric shop in Muggle London.





	Farewell, Losers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to HP Femslash-Minifest <3 We need more femslash!!

**Author's Note:**

> Cho Chang and Pansy Parkinson are both characters I wish had gotten more development rather than sort of being accessories to the main guys, and plot. In my mind, they had great potential to be developed as complex and interesting characters and take the story deeper. 
> 
> Given their sub-par treatment by the author (in my mind at least xD) I'ma give them a cool post-war story. I'm imagining that they'd bump into each other after Hogwarts and get to talking. Tired of all the bullshit they experienced in the Wizarding community, they'd decide to ditch together and open a Muggle witchcraft shop in London offering books, herbs, tarot cards and all that good stuff. Their space would be welcoming to everyone, but they'd tolerate no bullshit cause they'd have literally zero fucks left to give.
> 
> Eventually the neighbourhood would dub them "The Weird Witchy Bi Ladies That Own the Esoteric Shop Down the Road", a title they'd sport with pride. And they'd fall in love of course. And their shop'd be the only one that'd remain put throughout the decades of an ever quickly changing city.


End file.
